Montaña Rajada
by herocat
Summary: Retazos de la vida de Ennis y Jack si hubieran tenido una vida en comun.
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la autora: Este es mi primer fanfics, y ha sido un parto ligeramente complicado. Doy las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia, y me dieron su opinión, casi siempre positiva a IGOL, por leerlo corregir las errores sintácticos, ortográficos y literarios del texto, a FJRP, por leerme y aconsejarme, por inspirarme, a DADC, por creer en mi cuando yo no lo hago, y todos los miembros de mi familia incluida mi tía de setenta y pico años por haberlos obligado casi apunta de pistola a leer lo que escribo, y encima decirme que les gustaba, y a todos los que a partir de ahora me lean, espero que les gusten, los reviews serán más que bienvenidos, besos para todos.

Si a alguien le interesa puede que halla más capítulos.

Los personajes y algunas situaciones no son mías, pertenecen a Annie Proulk, no gano dinero con ello.

_**MONTAÑA RAJADA**_

"Aquellos trozos de vida que dejamos atrás"

Un tiempo que nunca existió, podría resumirse así: "**El accidente no fue fatal". Odio ese final… me pone enferma. Jack y Ennis viven y trabajan en el rancho de Alma Junior, muy lejos de Wayoming. La ex-esposa de Ennis, Alma, está de visita. Reunidos después de cenar, en el salón de la casa, es invierno… y han pasado unos cuantos años desde el "accidente".**

Capitulo primero

**_La curiosidad de Maddy_**

-¿Abuelo, por que dejaste de estudiar?- Pregunta una niña de unos diez años que se sienta en el suelo, a un metro suyo, mientras juega con un pequeño ordenador de juguete, rojo brillante.

- Pues… se me rompió el camión.- Contesta Ennis a la niña, su nieta, Maddy.

- Sí, yo me acuerdo de eso, tú y yo ya estábamos saliendo. ¿No Ennis?- comenta Alma, mientras lo mira socarronamente.

- Si, supongo que si.- Ennis dice mientras muele la mandíbula por no contestarle como él cree que se merece, aunque Ennis sabe que se portó mal con ella. ¿Pero… hasta cuando iba a estar culpándolo¿Toda la vida, y le pega un buen trago a la cerveza que tiene en su mano.

La niña vuelve a preguntar- ¿Pero que tenía que ver una camioneta con tu seguir estudiando?- Ella pensó, a mi me recoge la guagua del colegio todos los días en la parada más cercana.

- Vivía a dos horas del instituto.- Su abuelo respondió, mientras pensaba en el frió que pasaba en esa camioneta en invierno, por las mañanas temprano. Cuando iba al instituto. Se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado su vida si hubiera acabado…

- Podrías haberlo arreglado.- le replica su nieta, que hay que reconocer que como todos los niños, es muy curiosa.

-¡Maddy no seas tan insistente¡Deja de hacerle tantas preguntas a tu abuelo!- reprende a su hija, Alma Jr.

- Lo siento mami.- la niña se gira hacia su abuelo y dice- perdona, no quería ser…

- No importa _cariñito_.- contesta el abuelo mientras sonríe a su nieta - No la arreglé porque no tenía suficiente dinero…. para la reparación, era muy vieja. Y tampoco era ninguna lumbrera, así que…

-¿Nunca me lo contaste?- Le interrumpe Alma Jr., que en esos momentos estaba recogiendo un par de botellas de cerveza vacías. Muy interesada en los recuerdos.

Su hija, le está sacando al abuelo detalles de la adolescencia. En cierta forma ella no sabía casi nada de la vida de su padre, y dudaba que alguien supiera. Aunque él últimamente, estaba más hablador. Ahora hasta sonríe a menudo.

- No soy muy hablador…ya te habrás dado cuenta.- Todos empezaron a reírse a cuenta del comentario.

-¡OH Papa¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta? Eres muy divertido de verdad que si. –Dice Alma Jr. que no podía parar de reír mientras pensaba, en lo que ella llamaba "El pequeño secretito de Papa".

Jack, sentado. Un poco más allá de Ennis, tampoco podía parar de reír, aunque él podía recordar épocas peores… Ennis había cambiado…si le preguntaran como había ocurrido, no sabría decirlo, tampoco le importaba, la verdad... él no se lo había pedido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo segundo

_**Un poco de paz**_

Un par de horas, o unas cuantas cervezas más.

Ennis estaba en el dormitorio, desnudándose para dormir. Había sido un día agotador. No solo eran los años… o el trabajo, sino también Alma que le hacía sentir incomodo, culpable, como si no tuviera derecho a rehacer su vida. Cuando por fin acabó, Ennis se tiró en la cama mirando hacia el otro lado donde se desnudaba Jack. Él también parecía cansado. Mirarlo electrizaba su piel, caldeaba su barriga. Como si no estuvieran más cerca de dos viejos cansados, que de dos jóvenes en plena ebullición hormonal. Jack acabó de desnudarse y se reunió con él en la cama.

-¿Hablaste con el de los piensos?- Pregunto Ennis, mientras prendía el último cigarro, antes de dormirse.

-Sí, lo traen mañana, se retrasaron por culpa de la huelga de transporte.- le contestó Jack, que en ese momento estaba intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para su dolor espalda.

-¿La espalda otra vez?-le dijo Ennis, al notar como se revolvía en la cama.

-Sí, pero espero que mañana esté bien.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?

-No- contesto Jack

Ennis se acercó y apoyó sus labios en el hombro de Jack, lo besó mientras lo abrasaba fuertemente y entrelazaba sus piernas con las suyas. Ennis se emborracho con el olor y calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jack. Su piel era suave… aunque nadie más pudiera creerlo. Todas esas zonas que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cubiertas por la ropa, eran pálidas, casi tanto como cuando eran jóvenes en _Brokeback Mountain_. Ahora tal vez estaban un poco mas flácidas, pero él no les encontraba nada malo, Ennis no se veía mucho mejor, pero… ¿para que quejarse?. Jack con los ojos semicerrados se dejaba llevar… ya no le dolía tanto la espalda.

-Ennis- jadeo Jack. Ennis lo empezó a poner boca a bajo sobre la cama, mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, y le daba la vuelta con la otra. Jack sentía los labios de Ennis en su espalda, en su cuello, en su cara. El calor del cuerpo de Ennis se había estirado sobre el suyo… lo envolvía y la erección entre las nalgas se iba endureciendo…se sentía tan bien.

Sentía el cuerpo más pequeño de Jack revolverse debajo de él… aumentando su excitación. Ennis no creía que pudiera aguantar mucho más. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Sacó la mano de debajo del cuerpo de Jack y la posicionó en sus costados. Empezó a penetrarlo… lentamente. Oía los jadeos de Jack, podía sentir como su cuerpo se humedecía y temblaba. La cara de Jack estaba enrojecida y caliente. Ennis empezó a acariciar las caderas de Jack, los costados, brazos, manos, y las entrelazó, con las de Jack. Mientras se besaban por donde podían, aumentaba la velocidad y fuerza de la penetración. Las caricias y los besos se hicieron más urgentes. De repente el cuerpo de Jack se tensó. La presión de sus manos en las manos de Ennis, aumentó tanto que se volvió dolorosa… unos momentos después se quedó blando sobre la cama mientras le decía en un cuchicheo a Ennis- "_se me dispara_"- y aquella era la señal. Ennis, momentos después, también se corrió.

Unos minutos después, cuando Ennis se recupero, se bajó del cuerpo de Jack, agarró las mantas y las uso para taparse. Acercó al suyo el cuerpo soñoliento de Jack, lo abrasó y se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

_**La pena de Alma**_

**_O…_**

_**el relato de un desamor**_

El rancho de la hija de Ennis estaba construido en la base de una pequeña ladera, un poco más lejos empezaba las montañas. Era una construcción de madera y piedra, bastante resistente, tenía forma de ele.

Cuando compraron el rancho…. el ala más pequeña era un granero, lo arreglaron. Allí tenían las oficinas y un pequeño apartamento donde ahora viven Ennis y su amigo .Toda la casa está rodeada por un porche, justo en el lado que mira al oeste, donde está el pequeño apartamento, hay un par de sofás y una mesa algo vieja de jardín. ES una de las mejores zonas para estar en las pocas tardes soleadas de invierno.

El sol de media tarde daba contra la cara de Jack, lo sentía agradable tras una semana tan fría, un poco de sol.

Él en esos momentos se encontraba sentado, con los ojos cerrados… apoyado contra Ennis .Reconocía que en esos momentos estaba bastante cómodo, los dedos de Ennis hacían dibujos en el dorso de su mano, mantenía a raya el frío de la tarde, a Jack nunca le gusto el frío, y durante veinte años puede decirse que vivió en el más largo y frío de todos los inviernos; si a algo se le podría llama felicidad es a aquello.

Alma en ese mismo momento se encaminaba al porche, hija, nieta y yerno habían salido al cine del pueblo, estrenaban una película infantil. Maddy había estado dando la jaqueca para que la llevaran, iban a ir todos los niños de su escuela.

Ella iba a ir con ellos. La tarde se sentía bastante cansada, demasiadas visitas, cenas, reuniones. Los inviernos tenían eso… no había tanto trabajo y los vecinos aprovechaban a visitarse unos a otros, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba la navidad.

Decidió tomarse una tarde solitaria, había estado viendo la tele, pero harta de tanto " reality show " decidido salir fuera a coger un poco de aire y al girar la esquina se encontró lo que nunca esperó ni deseó ver: eran Ennis y ese Jack . Ellos no la habían visto, pues estaban echados en un sofá de la terraza. Ella diría que dormidos … pero estaban abrasados. ¡¡Dios¡¡ él nunca la abrasó de esa manera. Parecía estar totalmente relajado, en un estado de beatitud total, no sabía que pensar, que sentir, ella se había divorciado de él y se había casado de nuevo, quería a su actual marido, pero Ennis siempre sería Ennis, su primer novio serio. No dejó hacer a ninguno de sus anteriores novios lo que le permitió a Ennis antes de casarse, pero no había servido de nada, ¡Era dolorosamente evidente! ¿¡por que tenía que ver aquello, lo que nunca tuvo con Ennis, lo que él no le dio.

¿Que tenía ese Jack, ese asqueroso Jack, que ella no tuviera, cualquiera que lo oyera hablar con Jack jamás se imaginaria lo callado que podría llegar a ser Ennis, lo poco comunicativo que podría llegar a ser… lo poco afectuoso. Cuantas noches pasadas con un marido que prefería la pared como compañía a la suya… pero con Jack no, lo comprobaba ahora. Allí estaba con ese hombre entre sus brazos, acariciándolo, sentado al sol del atardecer, tan feliz y satisfecho como si hubiera nacido para aquello. Con ella nunca se permitió una tarde así. Se sentía enferma. En aquellos momentos sentía una gran presión en su pecho… la pena la desbordaba. Ella también lo había amado, ¿porque Ennis nunca se dio cuenta? Después de tantos años un sollozo nacía en ella. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la casa.

Un susurro hizo que Ennis abriera los ojos. De repente.¿Qué fue eso? Se supone que en la casa no había nadie, no estaba acostumbrado a tener publico en ciertas circunstancias y ésta era una de ellas .Hechó una mirada alrededor y no vió nada.Supuso que eran imaginaciones suyas o que alguno de los perros andaba cerca. Sintió a Jack moverse contra él, - Pensé que te habías quedado dormido- dijo.

-No, que va.- contestó Ennis y besó su pelo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nota de la autora: este fic no fue corregido por IGOL, si tiene faltas de ortografía o lo que sea, o tenéis alguna sugerencia serán todos bienvenidos._

_saludos herocat. _

_Capitulo 4:_

_**En el lago**_

El rancho cercano a Yellowstone, al norte, tenía dos lagos. Bueno… tal vez es más apropiado decir que eran un par de charcas más o menos grandes. Una de agua fría y otro de agua caliente. Era corriente encontrarlos en esta región, por la cercanía al parque nacional.

Ennis y Jack se habían hecho habituales en estos lagos, y eran de los pocos que los visitaban durante todo el año, el resto solo venían en verano. Muchos días de invierno, cuando tenían la tarde libre y el tiempo acompañaba, solían ensillar sus caballos, con algo de comida, bebida, y un par de mantas por las que habían pasado tiempos mejores, y desaparecían.

Una hora después se les podría encontrar en una pequeña explanada redonda situada en la orilla del lago. Descabalgaban. Jack bajaba las mantas y extendía en el suelo la más gorda. Una de anchas rayas marrones y grises bastante fea, pero a ellos lo que les interesaba era que no dejara subir demasiado frió de la tierra. En esos momentos aparecía Ennis con la leña para el fuego, la tiraba en el hueco, y sacaba un par de periódicos viejos de su montura, luego preparaba el fuego.

– ¿Qué tal el día hoy en esa oficina?

–Más o menos, supongo, el pienso por fin llegó, pero las cantidades del pedido, no coincidían con los reales. Me he pasado la mañana colgado al teléfono¡con las putas navidades por medio nada funciona como es debido! así que…a joderse y aguantarse– dijo Jack.

Ennis lo miró durante unos momentos… Jack se había enderezado por fin. Sus manos masajeado su cintura disminuía su dolor de espalda. Esto lleno de ternura a Ennis quien se acerco a Jack por la espalda y lo abrasó.

– ¿Esa espalda tuya no ha dejado de doler verdad? – le pregunto mientras besaba y acariciaba su cuello.

– No, lo cierto es que no. Eso tampoco mejora el día… supongo– contestó Jack mientras se dejaba abrasar. Giró y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Ennis apoyando su frente contra su cuello.

–Y encima nosotros no se nos ocurre nada mejor anoche que corrernos una pequeña juerga– decía Ennis con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, el cuerpo de Jack contra el suyo que delicia… tan suave, su olor caliente, dulce y picante.

–La verdad es que anoche a mí me apetecía…– contesto Jack, que al ver la mirada maliciosa de Ennis empezó a reírse suavemente, moliendo sus caderas juntas sintiendo el crecimiento de sus erecciones.

– ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño? si seguimos así me parece…–dijo Ennis apretando el cuerpo de Jack contra el suyo. De improviso, lo soltó y empezó a sacarse la ropa.

–Será lo mejor, aunque a mi no me importaría repetir hoy también- soltó Jack que en esos momentos empezaba a desabotonar su camisa.

Al oírlo Ennis se hecho a reír – Ya me lo imaginaba–y se acercó a la orilla del lago y fue en busca de su sitio preferido; el lago era como un gran caldero y se bajaba por una pequeña escalera natural, formada por un o dos escalones. No le costó para nada encontrar el lugar y cuando Jack se acerco totalmente desnudo extendió la mano para ayudar a Jack a encontrar un sitio relativamente cómodo. Cuando por fin lo consiguió soltó un pequeño gemido que atrajo la atención de Ennis– yo pensé que solo te dolía la espalda- y volvía la sonrisa maliciosa.

Ante la pregunta, Jack refunfuño un poco –menos lobos, que no era la primera vez-mientras lo empujaba juguetonamente, y Ennis se echaba a reír mientras se intentaba cobrar el empujón a base de cosquillas que dejaron a Jack casi sin aliento apoyado en la pared de la charca y mirándolo fijamente, con las manos firmemente apoyadas encima de los pechos de Ennis, a la espera de defenderse de otro ataque de cosquillas que nunca vino.

Ennis se acerco a Jack colocando una de sus manos en el cuello de Jack y la otra en su costado, y empezó besando sus labios buscando…con su lengua la de su amante. Siguió por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja donde se quedo lamiendo, besando… y mordiendo hasta que pensó que había torturado bastante a Jack. Empezó a bajar a los pezones, siempre le habían encantado, eran grandes, no como los de una mujer, pero para un hombre si eran, le encantaban y mas le gustaba la reacción de el a sus caricias…era tan sensible en esos lugares.

A medida que su boca bajaba por el pecho de Jack sus manos hacían otro tanto, la mano que hace un momento acariciaba el cuello había ido bajando y ahora mismo subía y bajaba por el costado, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Jack se apretaba contra el suyo buscando más contacto, sus manos en su espalda, cuello, agarrando su pelo, apretando su boca contra su piel gimiendo cada vez más intensamente. La otra mano de Ennis se acercaba a su regazo y rodeó con sus dedos el pene y empezó a masturbarlo hasta sentirlo completamente duro en su mano, cubrió los huevos de Jack masajeándolos, para deslizarse mas abajo hasta acercase a su pequeña entrada que en esos momentos se abría y serraba espasmódicamente, el recorría su parte exterior con su dedo sintiendo los pequeños bellos que la circundaba, aquello siempre lo había encendido malamente, tal vez era un buen momento para empezar a prepararlo su dedo se movía cada vez más hacia el centro presionado suavemente sintiendo como se abría poco a poco…

De pronto Jack, que hasta ese momento se había conformado con acariciar lo poco que podía ya que Ennis no le daba respiro, se separo un poco y dijo–creo que me toca a mi ahora–y con la misma agarro a Ennis por la cintura y lo empujo hacia la orilla del lago besándolo ardientemente, hasta dejarle los labios hinchados y rojos, siguiendo con pequeños mordicas que propinaba en su mandíbula que provocaban a Ennis escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pero lo peor era cuando bajo a su pecho, lo que Jack hacia con su boca en su cuerpo era casi tortura sentía que su pene no podría estar más duro, la lengua de Jack ahora se encontraba recorriendo húmedamente la vena que recorría su pene, estaba besando y dando pequeños chupetones a su cabeza ¡O Dios se la había metido completamente en su boca! Esto era su muerte si no conseguía sobreponerse se correría en su boca y ese no era el sitio en donde quería hacerlo ahora precisamente…

–Para, para por favor, que voy… –la cara y el cuerpo de Ennis estaba enrojecido caliente y sudado, pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo tan grande era su excitación, Jack aparto su boca y se enderezó con sus brazos rodeando flojamente las caderas de su amante, la sonrisa en su cara, y la excitación y la lujuria, amor en sus ojos, esperando.

Ennis se levantó y se acerco a las mantas y recogió una pequeña caja plástica – ¿En el agua o fuera de ella?

Jack riéndose le contesto – aquí, ven.

Ennis se acerco y bajo con la caja en su mano a donde el se encontraba, se sentó y la soltó en una roca fuera del agua cerca de el, cogió las manos de Jack y lo sentó en sus muslos sintiendo como los de el rodeaban los suyos y su sexo empezaba a moverse contra el apretando sus erecciones entre sus barrigas y los dedos ahora de Ennis embadurnado de lubricante empezaba a dilatar la pequeña apertura.

Los ojos de Jack estaban serrados y su cabeza la tenía echada hacia atrás y los labios ligeramente abiertos si no lo amara tanto si diría que nunca le había visto una cara de idiota a Jack tan grande como la que se le ponía en momentos así. El sudor empezaba a correr por su cuerpo y ya le entraban fácilmente un par de dedos así que cogió a Jack por las caderas y lo levanto un poco hasta que la punta de su pene toco la entrada de Jack y el mismo empezó a dejarse bajar lentamente hasta sentir el vello púdico rozando sus nalgas iniciando un movimiento de sube y baja a lo primero lento y aumentando su velocidad progresivamente, Ennis no podía dejar de mirar a su amante el placer reflejado en sus ojos, la piel brillante del sudor, el sonido del chapoteo del agua que sigue el ritmo de su penetración, la tensión acumulándose en sus cuerpos, reflejándose en sus movimientos y músculos los gemidos de ambos, gruñidos, no podía más iba a correrse en cualquier momento.

– Jack….no…puedo…dispara…OH…OH…Dios – los músculos de Jack se contrajeron aprisionando fuertemente su pene y haciéndole venir explosivamente sintiendo al mismo tiempo el disparó de Jack entre ellos. El cuerpo de el cayendo fláccidamente contra el.

Cuando Jack se despertó estaba acostado en las mantas, Ennis estaba recostado a su lado preparando un par de bocadillos, ya se había vestido, hacia bastante frió para estar desnudo mucho rato todavía.

– ¿No me digas que me quedé dormido?

– Tengo que decírtelo, te quedaste dormido – le contestó Ennis mientras lo miraba de reojo apartar las mantas sentarse torpemente restregándose los ojos intentando despertar del todo. – ¿Tienes hambre?

– Si, pásame uno – dijo Jack mientras intentaba pensar que hacer comer primero y vestirse después o viceversa. Al final decidió vestirse primero y comer después así que empezó a sentarse para coger su ropa.

Se sentía un poco entumecido y tenia algún que otro músculo agarrotado pero la verdad es que se encontraba bastante bien, más que bien, cuando por fin acabó de vestirse le echó mano a un bocadillo mientras Ennis le pasaba el agua para ayudar a bajarlo, Ennis lo miraba fijándose en que cada vez el pelo blanco le ganaba la batalla al pelo negro de su amante, en las pequeñas arruguitas que adornaban sus ojos, lo único que había mejorado después de todos esos años era que sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo y alegría, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo esos ojos brillaban así por él, pero el costo había sido tan alto… sobre todo para Jack, eso era lo que más rabia le daba que era él, Ennis el que lo había jodido todo, él que no quiso entrar en razones hasta que casi era demasiado tarde, el era el que debería haber sufrido las cosas malas no Jack. Todavía recordaba la cara de asco y repugnancia en la cara de alma cuando lo vio por primera vez después del accidente, y lo que le preguntó ella cuando lo cogió a solas:

"_Ennis estaba en el porche fumándose un cigarrillo, habían acabado de comer y el había salido a coger aire no soportaba más el ambiente allí dentro cuando oyó pasos detrás de el se dio la vuelta y allí estaba alma:_

– _¿Estabas escapando?– Alma le pregunto mientras lo miraba con sorna._

–_No, no tengo por que escapar de nada –jamás lo reconocería ante ella, que se joda._

–_Nunca entendí como mi marido pudo dejarme por un hombre pero ahora… viendo esa miseria de hombre…e menos lo entiendo –a estas alturas Ennis echaba fuego por los ojos milagrosamente podía controlar el impulso de gritar a su exmujer que se callara si no quería que le partiera la cara, pero sabia que eso no era lo mejor, así que la dejo seguir ablando –Tal vez podrías explicármelo – alma destilaba veneno._

–_No es ninguna miseria de hombre, as el favor de no seguir insultándolo, tu has rehecho tu vida yo estoy intentándolo con la mía, además esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido, te lo explique te dije que lo sentía, se que me porte fatal contigo, que más quieres – para el esta conversación era una estupidez no entendía a que venía todo eso era pasado, o por lo menos para ella debería serlo._

–_Por cierto¿que le paso a Jack Nast… quiero decir a Jack?– _

–_Tuvo un accidente _

–_Vaya pues a mi me habían contado que "lo castigaron" por maricón – Ennis podía ver la victoria en la cara de alma, el se había agarrado a la baranda para intentar no hacer una tontería pero le estaba costando._

– _¿estas disfrutando con todo esto verdad¿Esta es tu venganza? Pues disfrútala mientras puedas – con la misma se dio la vuelta y entro dentro de la casa._

_Quería encontrar a Jack, pero no lo veía así que se acerco a la cocina preguntarle a su hija, pero no hizo falta Jack estaba en la cocina hablando animadamente con su hija mientras le ayudaba a recoger la cocina._

– _¿quieres un poco de café, acabos de hacerlo, Jack y yo andábamos un poco dormidos?_

–_no gracias me apetecía dormir un rato la siesta, y el café me quita el sueño – Ennis le contesto a su hija mientras miraba a Jack estaba preocupado por el, sabia que la llegada de alma no ayudaba en absoluto – ¿te apetece descansar un rato? – le pregunto a Jack._

– _la verdad es que no me vendría nada mal – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla donde hasta ese momento estaba sentado ayudándose de Ennis y su otro fiel compañero el bastón." _

– pareces preocupado Ennis¿ocurre algo? _–_ pregunto Jack intentando captar la atención de Ennis, que parecía estar a miles de millas.

–no es nada en realidad estaba recordando _–_ le contesto mientras se limpiaba las manos, había terminado de comer, y quería recostarse al lado de Jack y descansar un rato antes de volver y puede que hasta darse un chapuzón más tarde.

– Espero que fuera algo bueno _–_seguro que tenia algo que tener con alma, siempre pasaba lo mismo la presencia de alma desnerviaba a Ennis de mala manera.

– Es alma, me pregunto si me queda algún recuerdo bueno de ella, aunque creo que los a matado todos _– _le contesto mientras entraba en las mantas y acomodaba a Jack en sus brazos mientras este acababa de comer, el apoyaba su espalda en el tocón que se hallaba detrás de él.

– a mi todavía me pone nervioso, parece mentira, pero es la verdad _–_ le contesto mientras se metía el ultimo trozo de bocadillo en la boca, y bebía un trago de agua para ayudar a bajarlo, recordaba el desprecio y el mensaje taxito en su cara "_eres una ruina, un desgraciado, un pervertido, roba maridos, te has metido en casa de mi hija, y te la has ganado, a mi nieta, a mi yerno, pero a mi no me engañas_". Odiaba como lo hacia sentir, pero lo que mas odiaba era que Ennis se enterara, no quería preocuparlo, joder ya se le estaban saltando las lagrimas esperaba que Jack no se diera cuenta, esta vez no iba a tener suerte.

–Solo tenemos que aguantarla unos días más, no te preocupes lo soportaremos, estaremos bien. – dijo Ennis a la misma vez que limpiaba la lagrimas de su cara y besaba su frente, aunque cualquiera que hubiera mirado sus ojos podría ver lo enfadado que estaba…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la autora: Un gran agradecimiento a todos los ke me lean, espero que pasen un buen rato en este pequeño e imperfecto mundo que he creado, a mi pareja por apoyarme, a mis amigos también. Este capitulo se lo dedico a carmen mi beta por corregir mis gafadas, por mis ausencias y mi abandono, y no cabrearse demasiado conmigo- Sigue escribiendo carmen me tienes muy intrigada con tu fanfic, quiero que se encuentren rápido, esto no es bueno para mi salud…-bueno nos veremos pronto.

Los personajes y algunas situaciones no son mías, pertenecen a Annie Proulk, no gano dinero con ello.

Capitulo 5º

Maddy

La camioneta estaba aparcada frente a la puerta del colegio de Maddy, eran cerca de las doce en punto, faltarían uno o dos minutos para marcar el final de la jornada estudiantil y saldría un enjambre de niños en desbandada, unos buscando a sus padres en la puerta del colegio y otros irían por la acera que los llevaría a su casa.

Pero a Maddy, como era muy pequeña todavía y la granja estaba lejos del pueblo, sus padres generalmente iban a buscarla siempre, excepto que hoy había algo diferente, no es que no hubiera ocurrido nunca, pasaba a veces, pero sí, era la primera vez que sucedía cerca de las vacaciones del día de Acción de Gracias.

El ocupante de la camioneta era Jack, había tenido que bajar al pueblo a por unos medicamentos para un par de animales enfermos, y de paso Alma Jr. le había pedido que recogiera a la niña. Ella estaba preocupada por si su madre se enteraba, era muy consciente de la animadversión que ésta sentía hacia él y no deseaba una pelea con ella en semejante época, pero no le quedaban más opciones, en la granja estos días había mucho trabajo, así estaban las cosas.

Jack estaba esperando y leyendo el periódico del pueblo tranquilamente, cuando de repente sonó el timbre, se sobresaltó , cerró el periódico y giró la cabeza hacía la entrada del colegio pendiente de verla aparecer, nunca tardaba mucho en salir; de pronto, vio una cabecita llena de largos rizos corriendo rumbo a su camioneta, el abrió la puerta y se bajó:

- Maddy ¿Cómo esta mi niña preciosa? –

Jack llegó a la altura de Maddy, la sujetó en sus brazos y la llevó a la camioneta.

- Bien, Jack no te imaginas las cosas que he hecho hoy, traigo tres dibujos preciosos ¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa quieres verlos?-

Contestó Maddy mientras Jack abría la puerta del pasajero, la situaba en el asiento, le ponía el cinturón, y colocaba la mochila a su lado. Ella seguía contándole lo que había hecho en clase, mientras se dirigían a casa.

Jack mientras conducía, intentaba recordar si había hecho en el pueblo todo lo que tenía que hacer y, a medias, seguía la conversación de la niña. Sentía un hormigueo en su estómago solo de pensar que la abuela de la niña estaba en la casa. Solamente llevaba dos años viviendo en la casa de la hija de Ennis, ella, su marido y su hija siempre lo han tratado bien, el diría que muy bien, tampoco tenía quejas de ninguno de los jornaleros de la granja. Pero Alma, la ex mujer de Ennis, era otro cantar, si pudiera, ya lo habría matado. Recordaba la primera vez que se habían visto, era el año pasado por estas mismas fechas, a aquella mujer solo le faltaba vomitar encima de él, gracias a Dios que Ennis estaba a su lado…

Ya estaban dando la última curva antes de ver el porche de la casa y su nerviosismo aumentó, pero no podía salir huyendo, así que con resignación continuó adelante. Cuando dio la vuelta a la curva, sus peores pesadillas estaban allí, se paró delante de la casa para dejar a la niña, abrió la puerta y salió para bajarla de la camioneta, pero Alma no lo dejó.

- ¿Cómo esta mi niña preciosa?

- Bien abuela, Jack me ha comprado una piruleta.

-¿Quieres un poco abuela?

- No cariño, las personas mayores no comemos esas cosas, me hubiera encantado irte a buscar, pero a tu madre se le olvidó decirmelo, pero mañana te recojo yo.

- - Vale, así serás la primera en enterarte de todo.

- -Sería fantástico, ahora entremos en la casa que mama ya tiene la comida hecha, pero no te olvides que tienes que ir primero al baño a lavarte las manos.

Alma cogió a la niña de la mano y entró en la casa sin ni siquiera dirigir una mirada a Jack, dejando a éste parado al lado de puerta sin saber muy bien que hacer, humillado y herido.

Que se pensaba esa mujer, no era ningún degenerado, jamás le haría daño a un niño, el también era padre; se mordió el labio inferior, se giró, se metió en la camioneta, dio la vuelta a la casa y aparcó por detrás, cogió los medicamentos y se metió en el granero de camino al cuarto del veterinario y los dejó sobre una mesa.

Lo único que quería era llegar a casa y encontrar allí a Ennis.

Cuando Jack entró en el pequeño apartamento y abrió la puerta, llamó, pero nadie contestó, no había tenido suerte, Ennis no había llegado, así que cansadamente se dejo caer en el sofá y allí lo encontró Ennis una hora y media después dormido.

Alma entró con la niña en la casa y la mandó al baño y ella seguidamente se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su hija, estaba furiosa con ella, ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?

- Mama, ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Qué tal la mañana?

- Mi mañana estaba estupenda hasta que vi a Maddy.

- ¿La niña ya llegó?

- Si, Esta lavándose las manos, ¿Por qué no me dijiste a mí que la fuera a recoger? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla en manos de ese hombre?

- ¡Mama no es ningún desconocido, y se llama Jack, jamás le haría daño a la niña, como si no fuera padre también!

- ¡Menudo padre será! Seguro que su hijo no quiere saber nada de él.

- Mama te lo suplico, déjalo en paz, Troy y yo confiamos en él, nos ha ayudado mucho y es bueno con papa, estamos en Acción de Gracias, ¿crees que podremos tener la fiesta en paz?

- Está bien, está bien, me callaré, ya veo que mi opinión no cuenta. Estoy cansada… creo que iré a descansar un rato a mi habitación, se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin dejar responder a su hija.

Pobre Jr., ella ya no sabía que hacer para tener contenta a su madre, ella no podía echar a su padre, y si Jack no estaba su padre tampoco. No es que a ella no le importara el secretito de papa, pero lo había entendido, y ahora entendía muchas cosas que ocurrieron en su infancia y que hasta ese momento habían sido un misterio para ella y su hermana, si ellas lo habían superado, ¿porque su madre no?, Jr. sabía que su madre tenía sus razones para no estar contenta de su matrimonio con Ennis, pero esa relación había acabado y ella había rehecho su vida, no entendía por que seguía morando en el pasado, no tenía solución, así que acabo de ponerle la comida a Maddy y salió a buscarla, la comida se le iba a enfriar.

Ennis se sentó en la orilla del sofá mientras se quedaba mirando a Jack dormir, que hermoso era, sus arrugas desaparecían, lo peor era no poder ver sus ojos, ese azul…levantó la mano derecha y con el dorso de la misma le acarició la sien y fué recorriendo su cara, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, la aspereza de su barba por algunos sitios mal afeitada, se había hecho un pequeño corte en la mejilla afeitándose , era tan despistado, a veces no sabía ni cuidar de sí mismo, un desastre.

Miró la hora y se dijo que habría que despertar a Jack, pero primero se levantó, fué a la cocina y puso a calentar parte del asado que sobró de ayer, ellos normalmente comían con su hija, pero como estaba Alma eso quedaba descartado, no quería tener una ulcera, sacó la ensalada de la nevera y puso la mesa, dos platos, los vasos, cubiertos y volvió al sofá a despertarlo pero cuando llegó, Jack ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Espero que tengas hambre, hay ensalada y asado.

- Eres muy bueno, pero debiste haberme despertado, lo hubiera hecho yo, debes estar cansado después de toda la mañana fuera- dijo Jack levantándose y acercándose a Ennis.

- Estabas dormido, parecías tan tranquilo, estos días han sido tan duros que me dio pena despertarte, pero si quieres compensarme podrías tomar una siesta conmigo-

Díjo Ennis al pasar por su lado, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Jack, sonriendo contestó:

- Eso está hecho-

...y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.


End file.
